The present invention relates to a work platform with pivoting sections that may be articulated in a scissors-like motion to partially or totally surround the object being worked on. The platform may be fastened at the tip of a vehicle mounted boom for movement to and from the object. While not limited thereto, the present invention is highly useful in servicing the vertical stabilizers and rudders of aircraft.
The vertical stabilizer of an aircraft presents difficulty in servicing because of its height. Currently, platforms elevated by scissors mechanisms may be employed. However, these usually require outriggers to obtain the necessary stability.
Platforms on vehicle mounted booms may also be utilized. The boom pivots in a vertical plane. Typically one platform is placed on each side of the vertical stabilizer. However, this requires two machines and presents problems in the transfer of personnel and equipment from one side of the stabilizer to another.
The object of the present invention is, therefore, to provide an improved work platform suitable for mounting on a vehicle boom. The work platform is mounted at one of its ends to extend from the boom, which may be telescoping, articulated, fixed length or any other construction. This provides an unobstructed area beneath the boom that facilitates its use.
The work platform includes two movable side platform sections pivotally fastened at one of their ends to a knuckle member at the tip of the boom. The side platform sections may be moved apart in a scissors-like motion so that the platform may be maneuvered to straddle the object being worked on, such as the vertical stabilizer of an aircraft. The side platform sections may also pivot or swing beyond the centerline between the two side sections to allow for angular misalignment of the boom with respect to the desired work area. The work platform may also include a fixed platform section mounted above the side platform sections on the tip of the boom. A master-slave hydraulic cylinder leveling mechanism maintains the work platform level throughout the range of angular movement of the boom.
Bumpers are provided along the inner edge of the side platform sections to protect the object being worked on. Troughs may also be provided along the inner edges to catch small parts, tools, fasteners, and the like that otherwise might tend to roll or fall off the platform and damage equipment down below or cause injury to personnel.
If desired, the side platform sections may be moved into abutment so that the platform may be used as a unitary platform in a more conventional manner. A hinged flap on one of the side platform sections covers the abutting edges of the side platform sections, the bumpers, and the troughs. A pin on one side platform section extends to engage a loop on the other side platform section to prevent differential deflection of the outer ends of the side platform sections.
A proximity sensor is provided to prevent the work platform from striking and damaging the object being worked on. The proximity sensor may comprise one or more hoops suspended on chains below the work platform. Sensors, such as limit switches, coact with the sensor hoops to stop movement of the platform before it strikes the object being worked on.